The Honeymoon
by tnme
Summary: It takes place right after Eclipse. Bella and Edward get married and they go on their honeymoon...to the Price is Right!
1. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or any of the characters below; they are all the marvelous creations of Stephenie Meyer ******

**Chapter 1. **

**The Wedding**

It was August thirteenth, my wedding day. Today was the day I had been looking forward to but also dreading with all my heart all summer. Today I would get married to my true love, and vampire, Edward Cullen. Sometime after the wedding I would become a vampire as well.

His sister of sorts, Alice, planned the wedding. Even though I'm sure she would have loved to plan the biggest extravaganza the small town of Forks had ever seen, she promised to keep it small and to follow my every demand as to what she could and couldn't do.

The guest list wasn't huge, my mother, Renée and her husband Phil, Charlie, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, obviously all of the Cullens, Billy, and Jacob. My decision to invite Jacob was a tricky one. When Edward left me almost two years ago, Jacob was the one that brought me back to life. He fell in love with me and I started to as well. But because he's a werewolf, he and Edward naturally hate each other. Saying good-bye to him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Once I become a vampire, I'll never be able to see him ever again.

Emmett became a legal pastor online so he would be performing the wedding much to my delight. It would be a lot easier with him up there. Jasper is Edward's best man, and Alice is my Maid of Honor. Rosalie is a bridesmaid. The ceremony and reception would be held at the Cullen's house at twilight, Edward's favorite and safest time of day.

About an hour before it would begin, Alice rushed into my room to do my hair and makeup. We had several practice sessions the last couple of weeks so I knew she wouldn't do something completely outrageous. The dress she got me was perfect, from nineteen-eighteen, when Edward was born. I couldn't help but wear the bracelet Jacob gave me to remember him by, a charm bracelet with a small wooden wolf he carved hanging off of it. Edward's charm, a small diamond heart hung next to it.

Alice was already dressed in a beautiful pale blue dress, also from nineteen-eighteen. Her short, dark, pixie-like hair was spiked up in every direction. Rosalie came in soon after. Her beauty still takes my breath away every time I see her. Her beautiful long blond hair was styled in a complicated bun. She gave me a small, quick smile and began to help Alice. She didn't quite approve of me becoming a vampire but was doing her best to be as nice, and friendly as possible.

The ceremony went quickly. Jasper escorted Alice and Rosalie to the front. Charlie met me at the back of the house. He beamed and said, "You look beautiful Bells."

"Thanks dad." I smiled back.

I looked out the makeshift aisle in the Cullen's backyard and my handful of friends and family that had come. My mother was bawling and Esme and Carlisle looked thrilled. I didn't see Billy or Jacob.

The bridal song started, a recording of Edward playing it on the piano. He was the most amazing piano player I had ever heard and no one could possibly do him justice and since he couldn't play at the wedding, a recording was used.

Everyone stood and Charlie walked me down the aisle. I caught Edward's eye and my heart screamed in pure joy. He looked more handsome than I had ever seen him in a beautiful tux from nineteen-eighteen. He flashed the most beautiful smile I've ever seen as I went to stand next to him. Emmett came out and just like, Edward and I joined in holy matrimony.

**Hope you guys like it…it's my first real fanfic and I'm planning on adding additional chapters and such to it…please, please, please rate and review! I want to hear what you have to say!**

**It's gonna be good guys I promise ******


	2. The Suprise

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing; the fantastic Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Yey Stephenie!**

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update. School has started and I'm very busy with marching band and school work. I'll try to update as often as I can but please don't shun me for slow updates.**

**Chapter 2.**

**The Surprise **

The reception only lasted for a couple of hours. Alice had taken it upon herself to make the Cullen house look a beautiful and breathtaking as possible, which she did easily. A small table was set out by Edward's piano for gifts. We did all the traditional things like the father-daughter dance which was way over-emotional and terrifying. Charlie had to catch me from almost tripping in my ridiculously long dress and high heels numerous times. When I would dance with Edward, he would just hold me up half the time so my feet hardly touched the floor.

After everyone cleared out Edward announced that we should open our gifts. Because we knew we weren't going to invite many people we didn't bother making any kind of registry, we just told people to get what they wanted.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as we sat down on the couch together. Are small array of gifts sat in front of us. The first gift was from Jessica and Mike, they had gotten us a nice set of sheets that we would never need. Angela and Ben had gotten us a nice, white dish set we would also never use. I was upset that here they had spent all that money on us and we weren't even going to use the stuff. Edward smiled and called them props, which apparently we _do_ need.

Renée and Phil got me a beautiful necklace and Edward a very nice watch. Edward liked that one. Charlie was never fantastic with gifts; he gave me a digital camera and a check for $500 dollars. I stared down at it in shock. $500! I can't accept that! A wave of calm swept over me, I glared at Jasper.

"Ooooh Bella, I just can't wait anymore! Esme, can I get the gift?!" Alice was literally jumping up and down with joy. I glanced at Edward and he shook his head, apparently Alice was doing a very good job at blocking out the gift. I was worried; the Cullen's had the tendency to go a little…overboard…when it came to gifts.

"That'll be fine Alice." Esme said sweetly. Alice was back in a second holding an envelope. Emmett laughed at my confused face when she handed it over to me.

I slowly ripped the envelope open and pulled what looked like eight tickets to…The Price is Right. My eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of their sockets. Emmett laughed and Edward smiled.

"_What?!_" I was finally able to muster out. "The Price is Right, are you guys _crazy_, that's filmed in southern California you know."

"A plan is already in motion, Bella; you just have to say you'll go." Carlisle said calmly.

"It'll be fine Bella, I promise." Edward gave me a light peck on my lips for encouragement.

"What are you guys going to do in southern California?" I asked. I had no idea how this could possibly work.

"There is a plan in motion." Edward said.

"Wait, you knew about this?" I shot at Edward. He smiled.

"Of course not love. They have all done an excellent job blocking their thoughts. Now that they aren't being so careful I can clearly see the plan, and it's brilliant." Edward flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"Will you go?!" Alice chimed.

All the Cullens turned to look at me. I felt obligated to say yes. "I guess." I mumbled under my breath. Less than a second later something very cold and hard grabbed me in an iron hug, jumping up and down squealing.

"I knew you'd say yes, I _knew_ it. Oh Bella it's gonna be so much fun! I promise!" Alice said. She let me go and I saw Edward scowl at her out of the corner of my eye before he wrapped his arm around my waist and lightly kissed me on the head.

"Ready to go?" Esme said.

"What? Now?" I exclaimed. I wasn't expecting to leave_ now_.

"Yes. We're going to the show tomorrow afternoon. We need to leave now so we have plenty of time, you can sleep on the way there." Esme said with her sweet, motherly voice.

"But what about my things, like clothes and a toothbrush? I don't have anything packed."

"I took care of it Bella." Alice beamed.

"How are we getting there? We can't all fit in one car?" I asked.

I hadn't even noticed that Carlisle was gone but just then I heard a horn beep from outside. I went to the door and saw Carlisle sitting in the driver's seat of a huge stretch Hummer. My mouth fell open in shock. Emmett laughed.

"I've made some adjustments to it so it won't be all slow." Rosalie said.

I noticed it had tinted windows for the south. Alice and Jasper were already at the car with bags in their hands. Edward took my hand and led me to the car. I felt my face redden because written on the back window said, _Honk! Newly Weds!_ Edward gave me a reassuring hug and led me into the back of the limo.


	3. The Limo

**Disclaimer: Once again, none of this is mine…I owe it all to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, you guys are fantastic! Again, please be patient…marching band is almost over and when it is I'll have a little more free time. **

**Chapter 3.**

**The Limo**

I've never ridden in a limo before, so when Edward led me inside obviously my breath was taken away. There was more than enough room for the six of us, (Edward and I, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, (Carlisle and Esme were in the front.)) There were four small TV's, with a generous amount of DVD's to choose from, and an X-Box, equipped with games. At the front was a small bar with about a dozen alcoholic beverages.

I sat down and made myself comfortable; Edward sat next to be and wrapped his long, cold arms around my waist, pulling me close. I noticed off to the side was a small pile of blankets for if I got too cold.

Within a couple of seconds Alice and Jasper had joined us closely followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Right after Rosalie shut the door, Carlisle took off. Emmett went right for the mini-bar, Rosalie scowled.

"Might as well make this trip a little more enjoyable," Emmett smiled and chugged half a bottle of vodka.

"I didn't know you guys could drink." I whispered into Edward's ear.

He chuckled. "Oh, we can't. He'll have to throw that up eventually." He smiled at my repulsed look. "But the effect is the same. Emmett drunk actually can be quite enjoyable." Edward smiled. "Unfortunately for you, you need to sleep." He let go of me for about two seconds so he could grab some blankets to wrap around me.

"Is this really necessary?" I motioned to the blankets wrapped around me.

"I can't have my precious Bella turning into a popsicle." Edward smiled again and sat me on his lap, holding me close.

Emmett was holding his third bottle of vodka. Alice and Jasper were egging him on to drink some more. Rosalie sat there with her elbows resting on her knees and her palms on her forehead, shaking her head. Emmett had a dazed look on his eyes as he took another large swing of the vodka, draining about a fourth of it.

I wanted to stay awake so bad to see Emmett get really drunk but unfortunately my eyes deceived me and I fell into a nice, dream filled sleep. In my dream I was with Edward, in our meadow, I was a vampire and we were just laying there in the sun, skin sparkling, together at last. In the distance I heard a noise. I figured it was just some animal. But then it got louder, and annoying. I knew it was getting closer and I recognized it as someone's awful singing. I got louder and closer, and even more annoying then I could even imagine.

Finally I opened my eyes to see Emmett singing "I Believe I can Fly" at the top of his lungs, doing arm motions like flying. An empty wine bottle was in his hand. I saw about seven other empty bottles over by the bar. Alice and Jasper were laughing their heads off while Rosalie looked like she was having a huge internal battle on weather or not to join Alice and Jasper's laughing riot, or to rip Emmett's head off. Edward had a huge grin on his face and when he saw I was awake he grinned even bigger and laughed.

"He's drunk?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yep; that is Emmett drunk." Edward motioned at Emmett who was pretending he was a bird.

_I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I believe I can toooouch the skyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I think about it every night and daaaaaaaaaaay!_

_Spread my wings and flyyyyyyyyyy awayyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I believe I can soarrrrrrr!_

_See me running through that open doooooooooooooooooooooor!_

_dramatic pause_

_I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! _

_repeat _many _times_

I laughed. That was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Back to sleep now Bella, this will go on for hours." Edward said, wrapping me up his arms again.

"But I wanna watch! This is funny!" I said and glanced back at Emmett who was trying to seduce Rosalie with his bird dance and awful singing. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Darling, you've seen the highlights. Plus, you can just watch it later, Alice is videotaping." He pointed at Alice who indeed had a video camera, taping the whole thing.

I took one last glance at Emmett who was doing an encore of "I Believe I can Fly" about an octave higher than before. Edward put his hands over my ears and all sound was drowned out. I fell asleep once more.

**AN: I never exactly intended to have this chapter in here. My original plan was to cut right to when there in the hotel room getting ready for the show but then I got the hilarious image in my head of Emmett seriously drunk and I couldn't resist, so I hope you like it!**


	4. The Audition

**Disclaimer: And again, I own none of the marvelous characters from ****Twilight****. I also don't own The Price is Right in any way.**

**AN: Once again, I thank you for the reviews, they are terrific. I think I should point out that I have never attended a taping of the Price is Right. I do know that you go through an audition b/c of my friend's grandparents who went. So on that note bear with me if you have gone (sends jealously waves) and I'm not completely accurate.**

**Chapter 4.**

**The Audition**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I assumed it had to be my hotel room because of the patterned, stiff blanket on my bed, the neutral color on the walls and a painting of flowers in front of me. I looked over at the table to my left and saw that the digital read 7:12 AM. My Edward was sitting on a chair on the other side of the bed. As soon as he saw I was awake, he was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Good morning, love." Edward gave my favorite crooked smile and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning to you to, Edward. Wanna tell me where I am exactly?" I smiled back.

"Certainly, you're in southern California, about ten to fifteen minutes from the heart of the entertainment area, where the show will be filmed. We are staying at one of the finest hotels around, in one of the nicest suites. You're currently in one of the bedrooms. There are two others. This suite also includes a living room, kitchen, four bathrooms, and a Jacuzzi." Edward beamed at my shocked face. "Get used to it love, this is how you'll be living for the rest of eternity." He smiled even bigger and brighter and kissed my neck.

I heard the disgusting sound of someone throwing up from somewhere close by. "What was that?" The sweet, romantic moment was ruined.

"Oh, that's Emmett. All the alcohol is coming back up. He's been doing that for the last three hours. He should be about done, I think." Edward said with a slight grin and laughed at my repulsed face. "Come on, love, you need to eat." Edward picked me up and effortlessly carried me out of the bedroom into a spacious living room and allowed me to stand.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme said from couch. She and Carlisle were watching the morning news. Alice and Jasper were standing in the adjoining kitchen, next to a large plate of food.

I heard Emmett throw up again in the bathroom. Rosalie scowled. She was sitting in the living room, fiddling with her hair. "Serves him right," I heard her mumble.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the kitchen. Alice was practically bouncing with joy again. "I wasn't sure what you would want so I just ordered a little of everything." She beamed. I looked down at the mass of food. Plates of food were everywhere. "Don't worry about eating all of it, we only have to pay for what you actually eat."

I finished my breakfast quickly. It was kind of awkward having Edward, Alice, and Jasper just standing there watching me eat. As soon as I was done, Alice and Jasper grabbed all the uneaten food and took it out of the suite.

Carlisle announced that it was time to go to our audition for the show. He explained that we would be going no matter what but this was just to see if we would be going onstage. "Alice, Rosalie, can you get the disguises out here please." He said. They were back in three seconds with two large duffel bags. All of the vampires grabbed clothes from the bags and disappeared to change. They were back in less than ten seconds wearing long pants and long sleeve shirts. Alice and Rosalie had started putting makeup on everyone's face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Because it's obviously going to be very sunny outside, we're covering as much skin up with clothing as we can, but for our faces and hands, Alice and Rosalie will cover up the fact that our skin sparkles with makeup. We'll also wear sunglasses." Edward said. Alice had just started attacking his face with makeup and he didn't look pleased.

When everyone was done, Carlisle led us outside where another limo was waiting for us. We all piled into the back and the driver led us downtown to the heart of the entertainment industry. The driver pulled up to the front of the studio for The Price is Right and we got out under a balcony and went inside.

There was already a large line forming for the auditions but Carlisle simply showed his ID and we were all let to the front of the line. We went into the auditions one by one only about five minutes later. Here's how they went.

Producer (female): What's your name?

Me: Bella Cullen.

Producer: What kind of party are you here with today?

Me: Um…my husband and his family.

Producer: Would you say you're a big Price fan?

Me: Um…I guess…I don't know. I enjoy watching it.

Producer: Where are you from?

Me: Forks, Washington, if you know where that is…

Producer: Anything else you would like to say?

Me: Not really.

**Edward's POV**

Producer (female): What's your name?

Me: Edward Cullen (pretty smile/dazzle producer)

Producer: (fumble for words) what kind of party are you here with today?

Me: My brand new wife and my family.

Producer: Where are you from?

Me: Forks, Washington (another dazzling smile)

Producer: Would you say you're a big Price fan?

Me: Oh, yes! Probably my favorite game show of all time!

Producer: Terrific! Anything else you would like to say?

Me: This is for you…(hands over fat envelope) Thank you. (Another beautiful smile)

**Rosalie's POV**

Producer (male): What is you name? (thinking: you hot, hot thing…)

Me: Rosalie Cullen (smile and flick hair over shoulder)

Producer: (dazzled) Um, what kind of party are you here with today?

Me: Well…my husband, by brother, his wife, her brother, his wife and my parents.

Producer: (thinking: damn!) Where are you from?

Me: Forks (look board)

Producer: Are you a big Price fan?

Me: totally! It's so much fun to watch! I love it!

Producer: Anything else you would like to say? (thinking: will you go out w/ me?)

Me: well my dad wanted me to give you this… (hands over fat envelope). Thanks! (another pretty smile)

**The next chapter will be the first half of the show. For those of you who were curious, their "super secret plan" was sort of put in motion here. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Originally I was going to put in more interviews like of Emmett and Alice but I thought it would be a little too repetitive and I thought the three I did would be the most entertaining. **

**Please note!: I hope you noticed that Bella's audition wasn't the greatest, she wasn't too animated or excited, usually a turn-off for most producers. Also note the "fat envelope" that Edward and Rosalie gave the producer.**

**Please rate and review!!!**


	5. The Price is Right

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from the Twilight Saga, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own anything from the Price is Right (I'm not sure who owns that but it certainly isn't me)**

**AN: I'm really sorry it's taken me forever to update, I've been really busy with school, marching band just got done but I'm still busy with Jazz Band and pretty soon Show Choir Band…plus all of my school work…I'm trying to update as often as I can but please bear with me. Oh, and by the way…the "fat envelope" that Edward and Rosalie gave the producers (the rest of the Cullens did too) contains a large sum of cash…you'll know why soon. Again, I've never been to a taping of the show so if I get some details wrong, don't flip out…**

**Chapter 5.**

**The Price is Right**

**Bella's POV**

Only about three hours after we got back from the interview we had to turn around and go right back. We all wore matching long sleeve shirts that said "We heart The Price is Right", blue jeans and tennis shoes. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme applied make-up to all of the vampires to cover up any sparkling skin. Another limo waited for us outside and took us back to the studio.

I could see the huge line of people waiting in front of the doors of the studio. Several security guards stood at the front of the line to prevent people from coming in. The limo let us out right at the front. Instead of going all the way to the back, Carlisle led us right to the front and to the security guard. Some of the people in the front protested.

"Sir, the line is way back there." The guard pointed, annoyed.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family." Carlisle flashed his ID and pointed to us.

The guard looked slightly surprised, "yes of course, Mr. Cullen. You may go in." The guard undid the rope that tied back the rest of the line and let us in.

"Hey! How come they get to go in, we've been waiting here for hours!" People in line shouted.

"They are personal friends of Mr. Bob Barker." The guard replied calmly.

After giving people our tickets and having to explain even more who we were and why we were here, an usher led us into the studio and to our seats, which of course were right in the middle, the best seats of the house. I was on either side of Edward and Alice. The rest of the people were being led in and seated now. I glanced at Edward, he and Emmett were talking, he had a huge grin on his face but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Edward slid his arm around my waist and put his face in my hair. I could see people giving us all stares as they sat down.

Edward laughed. "What?" I asked.

"A group of girls just had a small fight as to who got to sit by Jasper, the girl that won is having a panic attack right now, she wants to talk to him but doesn't know what to say." Edward grinned. Sure enough a small blond girl was on the other side of Jasper and looked so thrilled with herself. Jasper scowled at Edward.

Once everyone was seated we had to get our energy going and what not but cheering and clapping over nothing, doing the wave a couple of times. Some people danced in the aisles. It was ridiculous.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the theme song started and everyone went nuts. Rich Fields voice came over the loudspeaker, "…the fabulous sixty minute Price is Right! Lana Young! Paula O'Neil! Kevin Jones! And Alberto Isaac! You are the first four contestants on the Price is Right! And now for the star of the Price is Right…Bob Barker!" The crowd went nuts as Bob Barker himself walked out on stage.

"I thank you, and here is the first item up for bids today!" Bob made a grand gesture and a door opened, revealing an outdoor lamp.

Lana was the winner and then lost her game. Her spot was taken over by Kelly Parker. Alberto went up next and won his game. He was replaced by Skye Hennessy. Kelly went up next and won a car. In the show case showdown Alberto won the showdown and has a spot in the showcase.

I had to admit, watching all of these excited, crazy people on the stage trying to win their prizes was extremely entertaining. I knew that there was no way that I was going up their and that made me happy, I couldn't make a fool out of myself like all of those other people.

The second half of the show started. Kelly's spot was filled by Geoff Franklin. Paula went up next and won herself a trip to Florida. Rich's voice came over the loudspeaker once again, "Bella Cullen, come on down! You're the next contestant on the Price is Right!"

I was in shock for about four seconds. _Me. They called, me._ Edward and Emmett were grinning so big, Alice was jumping up and down screaming trying to get me to get out into the aisle. Finally, I made my way out. And slowly went down to contestants row, I didn't want to fall in front of millions of people. I was in the blue spot, my favorite color.

"And here's the next item up for bids." Bob said. It was a large flat screen TV. I turned around. My family was standing there, Jasper held up two fingers, Alice held four fingers, and Edward had a five and Emmett a zero. The rest were just cheering. "Bella, what is your bid?"

"Um, twenty four, fifty." I croaked. I didn't even hear what the other contestants said.

"Actual retail price, $2,515, Bella you are wanted on this stage." The crowd cheered and somehow I made it onto the stage. I saw the Cullens beaming at me from the audience.

"Bella you have a chance to win $10,000 cash playing Half-Off!" Rich announced the audience cheered. I smiled. _$10,000, not bad…_

"Do you know how to play Half-Off?" Bob asked me.

"Um, sort of…" I said. He quickly explained the game to me, sixteen boxes, one has $10,000 under it. Do stuff with prizes and eliminate some of the boxes.

The first two small prizes was an electric toothbrush and a clock radio. One of the prices was half off. I looked out at Edward he was pretending to brush his teeth and Alice was doing big motions like "No! No! No!" only she was smiling.

"Um, the clock radio." Alice and Edward gave a thumbs up and smiled. That was right, half of the boxes went away. I did this two more times and then only two boxes were left, number 8 and number 13. I looked out at my family one more time. They all had one finger up. Edward was also pointing to me. Eight. Seven of them, one of me.

"Number eight." The skinny blond model took the number eight box and brought it down to me on a little table.

"On the count of three lift it up." Bob said. "One! Two! THREE!" I ripped the top of the box off and $10,000 spilled onto the floor. I won. Everyone went nuts and I just stood there in shock.

I went and sat down by the other contestants that had been on stage. They all congratulated me and I did the same to them. Kevin was the last contestant and he won a car. Right after that I was led back onstage to spin the big wheel. I knew that the Cullens were doing everything they could to make sure I did really well. I didn't see how they could help me here.

Paula stepped up to spin first. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all stood and started screaming and looking super hot, to distract her I guess. It worked. A flustered Paula spun it slowly; she got a 55 and stayed where she was.

I was next. I spun the wheel and also got a 55. My whole family was standing saying go on. I spun again and got a 20 so my score was a 75, kicking Paula out.

Kevin was next and got a 75. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme stood and told him to go on. He did and went over.

"Bella, you will be in the showcase right after this!" Bob announced.

**Little side note: the TV Bella won is a Pioneer-PDP-5080HD 50-in High Definition, Pure Plasma Television. (from Best Buy's website)**

**AN: Hope you liked it! This was the original idea for my story. While I was watching TPIR over the summer I thought to myself, who better to go on the show with then Alice and Edward. Alice can see the future and can tell you when to go on and stuff in the showdown, Edward can read minds so he can just "hear" what all of the prices are. You would win for sure! The next chapter will be Bella in the show case. I'll try to do that tomorrow.**

**Please rate and review! **


	6. The Showcase

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…it's either marvelous Stephenie's or who ever owns the Price is Right.**

**AN: I AM CHANGING THE TITLE TO THE HONEYMOON!!!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews they are fantastic. I don't really have much to say so here's the showcase…**

**Chapter 6.**

**The Showcase**

Two of the beauties led Alberto and me up to the showcase area. I was the top winner and he was the runner up. Bob came back and announced it to all of the viewers. "Our top winner in the showcase today is Bella!" I smiled as everyone clapped for me. "The runner up is Alberto!" He was yelling and carrying on for himself. Bob quickly went over the rules for the showcase. I could either bid or pass on the first one and who ever was closest without going over would win, but if we were $250 or less away from the actual price, we would win both showcases.

The first showcase started. The theme was, '_Just for fun'._ "You'll be able to record all of your new, fun memories on these new his and her digital camcorders!" The models showed a small table with a pink and a blue complicated looking camcorder on it. "You'll have tons of fun when you invite your friends over with this brand new Home Theater system!" The models brought out a larger table with a variety of speakers on it. I glanced at the Cullens, Emmett look thrilled. "You can have fun in the sun on the water with this kayaking package!" A huge board was rolled out with three kayaks mounted on it. I saw Alice give Jasper and Edward both a high five. I refrained from rolling my eyes. "And you'll have plenty of fun for years to come with this brand new, 2008 Corvette!!!" The big doors opened to reveal a shiny blue Corvette Convertible.

The crowd went nuts. I felt my mouth hang open. I saw Edward beaming at me from his seat. Emmett and Rosalie going nuts, I could hear Emmett from where I was saying how awesome that car was. I had a feeling Rosalie couldn't wait to get her hands on it. Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm down Emmett and beaming and Edward and me. Jasper and Alice were cheering along with everyone else; Alice had that look about her that she knew something. Great.

"Bella, do you want to bid or pass?" Bob said once the cheering started to die down.

The entire studio seemed to scream all at once, "BID!!!"

"Bid." I said softly into the microphone. The Cullens instantly stood up. Jasper held up five fingers, Alice had 7, Edward had 6, Emmett had 5, and Rosalie had a 4. "57,654." I practically whispered into the microphone.

"Alright, Alberto, here is your showcase." Bob said.

"Alberto your showcase features '_Every trip in the house_'." Rich said.

Alberto cheered and clapped for himself.

"Your first trip is to New York City!" Rich said, the details got droned out by all of Alberto's cheering. "Next, spend a week in fabulous Greece!" Again, the details were drowned out by Alberto yelling that's his homeland. "Then spend a week in Spain!" Alberto was starting to go nuts. He put his fists up to his mouth and rested his hands on the podium. "Finally, have a nice, relaxing vacation in a villa in the Virgin Islands!" Alberto let out a huge cheer. I had to admit that it did look beautiful.

"Alberto what do you bid?" Bob said.

"Oh, man…um…how about 11,000!" Alberto practically screamed.

"Bella's bid is 57,654; Alberto's bid is 11,000. We'll see whose bid better, right after this!" Bob said.

After the commercial break it was time to see who had won. I actually was pretty nervous. I knew the Edward wouldn't let me make a fool of myself. I couldn't decide what would be worse, if I won or if I lost. If I won it would be all because of Edward and Alice so it would be pretty much like them buying stuff for me. If I lost, well then I lost, no big deal, I wouldn't really care actually. Something told me that I probably wasn't about to lose though.

"We'll start with Alberto. He bid 11,000 on his showcase. Alberto, the actual retail price is…" Bob started. Alberto was swaying from side to side, rubbing his hands together, an incredibly nervous look upon his face. "…$14,109, a difference of, 3,109."

"Not bad, not bad." Alberto said, nodding. The nervous look was still there.

"Bella, you bid 57,654 on your showcase. The actual retail price is…" I felt myself gripping the edge of the podium. "…57,827, a difference of $173! Bella you win both showcases!"

The crowd erupted. My family was up on the stage with me in less than a minute. Edward gave me a huge hug and a quick kiss on the head. "We got a Corvette! We got a Corvette!" Emmett screamed. Rosalie and Emmett ran over to the car and jumped all over it. Alice and Jasper were running around looking at all of the prizes. Carlisle and Esme remained with Edward and me. I was in shock. This was unbelievable.

"Happy Honeymoon Bella." Edward beamed.

**AN: It's not over yet…there is still one chapter left, maybe two if I feel like it.**

**For pictures of most of the prizes Bella won check out my profile. **

**I spent like an hour figuring out the prizes and how much they all cost so trust me, they are all very very close to being right. If you want what each prize is exactly I can tell you…most of them I saw on the Price is Right website.**

**Please R&R!!! Hope you liked it!!!**


	7. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…thanks Stephenie for creating these marvelous characters.**

**Chapter 7.**

**The Explanation **

"I'm upset with you Edward." I said once we were back in the hotel room.

"And why might that be my love?" Edward smiled and sat me down on my bed, his arms wrapped around me.

"I won."

"I'm not seeing the problem, dear."

"You made me win _both_ showcases. I guess it's not enough that I have a shiny new Corvette that I don't want, but I also have four vacations to go on!"

Edward looked slightly upset. "You don't want your Corvette?"

"No, I don't. It's a disaster waiting to happen and you know how I feel about you buying me things." Edward looked like he was going to protest. "And yes, you did technically buy it for me because you told me how much the whole stupid showcase cost."

Edward kissed the side of my neck. "Do you really think I'd let you get hurt in that car?" He breathed.

"No. But, I still don't want it…my car is perfectly fine."

Edward made a face like, _yeah right_. "Well Alice will be sad. We picked this day for a reason you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Only you and Alice would be capable of taking all the fun out of the Price is Right. Let me guess, you chose this day to be on the show because of the Corvette and the trips and you guys thought, oh this car will just be perfect for Bella even though she won't want it and she'll be angry at us for making her win all of this stuff she doesn't really want but we're going to torment her anyway, right?"

Edward kissed me again, "precisely. And if you don't want that car, I'm sure Rosalie or Emmett would love it. You saw them looking at it."

"Yeah, I'll give it to Emmett; he'll have a nice little sporty car then."

Edward chuckled. "If you say so." He began to slowly lay me down on my back, kissing me.

"Wait, Edward," I pushed him to no avail.

"What, my dearest Bella?" He breathed.

"How did I even get up on stage, my audition sucked."

Edward chuckled again, "you'll hate me."

"No I won't, just tell me."

"You promise you won't get mad." He said staring into my eyes.

"…um…sure…I promise."

"We wanted you to have the best possible time on the show and we all knew that you would never want to be on that stage by your own doing so we simply paid the producers large sums of cash and voila, you're on the stage. That's how we got in so fast too. Give the people large sums of money so we don't have to stand out in the sun." He smiled.

I actually was a little mad. "Wait, so you _paid_ people to get me up on stage?!"

"Yep." He could see my face getting redder and angrier. "Hey, you promised you wouldn't get angry." He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." I breathed as he let me come up for air.

"You're not honestly mad are you? It's just a car and some trips." I gave him a reproachful look. "Tell you what; the TV will belong to everyone. It will just be at the new house. The money will go into the general, Cullen bank account so anyone can use it. The car, if you really want to, can be Emmett's and those trips, one can go to Alice and Jasper, one can go to Emmett and Rosalie, one can go to Carlisle and Esme and the other one can be ours. The rest of the prizes the whole family can just share, okay?"

"Fine." I huffed.

"Good." He smiled and continued to kiss every inch of skin he could. I kissed back and before I realized what was going on both of our shirts were off and Edward gave me my one condition before changing me.

**AN: Sorry it's short but I just wanted Bella to have this conversation about how she was upset for them letting her win all of this stuff, basically being unreasonable Bella. I also wanted to explain a little how she got onstage and how they got in so quickly.**

**Little side note, when this scene is going on, the rest of the Cullens are hunting.**

**Got a little more graphic there towards the end, I know. Just so you're not wondering, ****no****, Edward hasn't bitten her yet, and ****no**** she is not going to have a baby.**

**Hope you like it, please R&R!**


	8. The End

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, yey Stephenie!**

**Chapter 8**

**The End**

We stayed in Los Angeles for a few more days before returning to Forks. When we got back to the Cullen's house, which I guess is technically mine too now, a shiny blue Corvette was parked outside. I scowled at Edward who beamed at me.

Once we got inside there were many, huge boxes that contained my other prizes. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper immediately started ripping open boxes and getting the new stuff where it belonged. I really didn't care about any of it; they could do what they wanted.

Over the next week or so Edward continued to try to convince me to keep the stupid Corvette and not give it to Emmett. Emmett tried to convince me to give it to him. "Take it for one little drive. I'll come with you." Edward smiled. How could I resist? He allowed me to drive the thing while he sat in the one other seat and watched me, ready to step in if I was going to kill us. I took it very slow, much to Edward's annoyance. He kept telling me how it can go up to some outrageous number of miles and hour and he tried to egg me into going fast. No way. There is nothing wrong with going 60 mph with a car that can go close to 200.

After the third or fourth time I took it to drive with Edward I really started to like it. It was actually a pretty nice car. It handled nicely and didn't make that much noise. _No, no, no. I'm giving it to Emmett; I'm giving it to Emmett. Don't get attached to the thing. It won't be yours for very long. Just give it to Emmett and be done._ But it was so pretty. The seats were black leather and they were heated and they were the most comfortable seats I've ever sat on. The blue paint job was beautiful; it was my favorite shade of blue. I loved everything about this car. I can't give it up. Sorry, Emmett, It's mine.

I told Edward this and he was very happy. "Once we took it out driving I knew you would come to love it." He told me.

"Your not angry at me are you Emmett?" I said. Edward had his arms wrapped around me so I felt safe.

"I figured that you weren't going to give it up once you realized what an awesome car that is. Maybe Rose will buy one for me for Christmas." Emmett said and nudged Rosalie. She had an expression like _yeah right._

About a week or so after I decided the car was mine we had another little issue to discuss, my mortality. Obviously Edward was going to change me but now we needed the logistics nailed down.

"You can not be in Forks after you are changed. The treaty will be broke and we'll need to disappear immediately. Now, this is your choice Bella. We can change you here and then disappear or disappear and then change you. I could make either way work but you need to decide right away." Carlisle told me.

Edward and I discussed it back in his room. "I think I know what I want." I began. "I think I want to be changed and then go. I really want you to change me in the meadow because that…that's were I really fell in love with you."

Edward held me closer, and kissed me on the head. "I'll tell Carlisle."

The next morning Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper left for Denali, each in their own car with as much stuff as they could fit. Esme was in Carlisle's Aston Martin, and Jasper had my car. Once they left Carlisle got the remaining two cars ready with Alice while Edward took me to the meadow. As soon as he bit me he would race me back to the house and we would leave for Denali.

When we got to the meadow I was scared. I remembered the pain when James bit me over two years ago and I didn't want to go through that again. Edward eased my fears, he told me that he will never leave my side and he'll go anything in his power to make me comfortable. He told me he loved me and I did to and then he bit me.

**AN: This is the end of this fan fic. Now before you all chuck things at me I am planning on making a sequel. I already have an idea in mind. I don't know when I'll start it but I'll put a new chapter on this fic that is an authors note that tells you what it's called and what not.**

**I hope you liked the story, please rate and review!**


	9. AN

**AN: I have started a companion/sequel to this story. It takes place after this one finishes but has a completely different story line so please read it…I hope you like it…It's called "The New Beginning"**


End file.
